Have You Forgotten?
by SVUCSIWTRDOOLluver
Summary: This is half-tribute to 9/11 and half-SMacked reunited story. Mac's involved in a ceremony for 9/11 and Stella comes back to help. The song is from Darryl Worley, 'Have You Forgotten' and pretend Stella wrote it for the sake of the story :


_**In memorial of those that lost their lives in the 9/11 terrorist attacks**_

Stella Bonasera knocked on her boss's door and walked in when she heard her say "Come in,"

"Can I take the next week off?" Stella asked as she closed the door behind her.

"Considering all those personal weeks you have saved up, of course," Her boss said with a grin, and Stella smiled back.

"Thanks," She turned towards the door and her boss called,

"Any particular reason for this sudden time off?"

"Eh, I'll let you know when I get back, my flight's tonight and I gotta pack," Stella replied with a shrug, and her boss nodded, sending Stella on her way.

That night Stella was on a flight to New York City. She called Lindsay when she landed and then Danny appeared behind her. "Danny!" Stella exclaimed, giving him a big hug.

"Long time no see, Stella," Danny said warmly, and added, "We miss you."

"Oh, I miss you guys too," Stella sighed, and protested when Danny bent down and grabbed her suitcase. He rolled his eyes and distracted her by pointing to the door where Lindsay stood, holding Lucy.

"There's my god-baby!" Stella exclaimed and hurried over, giving Lindsay a hug and then taking Lucy in her arms. She spent that night at Danny and Lindsay's apartment and the next morning, she woke up early and dressed in her formal blues.

It was 9/11/11, the ten year anniversary of the terrorist attack on the World Trade Center, the Pentagon and the Flight 93 that crashed in Pennsylvania.

Stella stepped into the living room and found Danny and Lindsay dressed in their formal blues too, waiting for her. "Our babysitter's watching Lucy for the morning, so we're free to go to the memorial ceremony,"

"Oh, good. I was going to tell you that you didn't have to come, but I'm so glad you are,"

"There's no need to be nervous, Stella, the song you wrote is perfect," Danny assured her as they stepped onto the street and hailed a cab. Stella just nodded as she slid into the taxi and Danny gave the address.

As they drew closer, Stella started to get visibly nervous. "Your song is beautiful, Stel, stop worrying,"

"Thanks," Stella smiled, and added, "But that's not why I'm nervous. I haven't seen him for over a year, Linds,"

"And he still loves you." Lindsay said frankly, and Danny jumped in with,

"He hasn't had a single date since you left."

"Neither have I. Oh, what on earth am I doing here?" Stella cried, wringing her hands as they stepped out of the cab.

"You are doing something Mac should've done years ago." Danny answered her question with a cheeky grin. Stella rolled her eyes as they went to find the rest of the team, Sheldon, Sid, Adam and Stella was introduced to Jo.

"So this is the famous Stella Bonasera," Jo said with a smile as they shook hands. "I can see why Mac's so in love with you,"

"Wha-what're you talking about?" Stella asked in confusion, and Jo chuckled.

"I've heard many stories about you from these guys and from Mac, and whenever Mac talks about you, he gets this look in his eyes. I know that look. That man is head over heels in love, and I think he realized that after you left. Maybe the two of you can make up for lost time,"

"Thanks, Jo," Stella said with a smile, and then the ceremony started.

Mac, along with a few other NYPD officers, started the ceremony, and it was very respectful and touching. It was all Stella could do to not stare at Mac the entire time. "And now, we've got a former NYPD Detective, now a NOPD Detective here to perform an original tribute song," One of the other officers announced, and sat down in the front row where Mac was sitting. He was glancing around the crowd and then he saw Stella step up on the stage. His eyes went wide and his mouth dropped open slightly as Stella took the microphone, saying,

"I'm Detective Stella Bonasera, and the song I wrote is titled 'Have You Forgotten'." The music started in the background and Stella began to sing,

"_I hear people saying_

'_We don't need this war'_

_But I say there're some things_

_Worth fighting for_

_What about our freedom?_

_And this piece of ground?_

_We didn't get to keep them_

_By backing down_

_They say we don't realize the mess we're getting in_

_Before you start your preaching let me ask you this my friend_

_Have you forgotten?_

_How it felt that day_

_To see your homeland under fire_

_And her people blown away_

_Have you forgotten?_

_When those Towers fell_

_We had neighbors still inside_

_Going through a living hell_

_And you say we shouldn't worry about Bin Laden_

_Have you forgotten?_

_They took all the footage_

_Off my TV_

_Said 'it's too disturbing_

_For you and me'_

'_It'll just breed anger'_

_That's what the experts say_

_If it was up to me I'd show it everyday_

_Some say this country's just out looking for a fight_

_Well after 9/11 man I'd have to say that's right_

_Have you forgotten?_

_How it felt that day_

_To see your homeland under fire_

_And her people blown away_

_Have you forgotten?_

_When those Towers fell_

_We had neighbors still inside_

_Going through a living hell_

_And we vowed to get the ones behind Bin Laden_

_Have you forgotten?_

_I've been there with the soldiers_

_Who've gone away to war_

_And you can bet that they remember_

_Just what we're fighting for_

_Have you forgotten?_

_All the people killed_

_Yeah some went down like heroes_

_In that Pennsylvania field_

_Have you forgotten?_

_About our Pentagon_

_All the loved ones that we lost_

_And those left to carry on_

_Don't you tell me not to worry about Bin Laden_

_Have you forgotten?_

_Have you forgotten?_

_Have you forgotten?"_

Stella pointed to the sky on the last note and a few jets did a quick fly-over. As the crowd began to applaud and cheer for Stella, she took a deep breath and looked down into the front row where her eyes locked onto Mac Taylor's eyes.

Slowly he stepped up on stage and Stella smiled tentatively at him, saying into the microphone, "That was for Claire Taylor, one of my dearest friends that lost her life in the Twin Towers ten years ago."

Mac stepped up next to her and said quietly, "Long time no see."

"Yeah," She reached up and smoothed a stray lock of his hair into place and she added softly, "Mac, I'm so sorry,"

Suddenly, Mac realized he didn't care that they were both on a stage in front of most of the NYPD and New York citizens, as well as people from around the country. He didn't care about anything except the woman standing in front of him. The woman he hadn't seen for over a year and the woman he loved desperately enough to consider quitting his job in New York and moving to New Orleans to track her down and tell her how much he loves her.

She was still apologizing to him and he reached up with his right hand, pressing his finger to her lips to get her to stop talking. "Kiss her already you fool!" Danny and Don yelled from the crowd, and Mac gave a soft shake of his head in disbelief before leaning forward and replacing his finger with his lips. He drew her close and they both could hear the team wolf-whistling and cat-calling.

Stella didn't care either as she wrapped her arms around his neck and returned the kiss. "No PDA in uniform!" Lindsay called, teasing them, and Stella broke the kiss to raise an eyebrow at Lindsay.

"Stella," Mac began, and then cleared his throat. She looked at him and he framed her face with his hands. "I love you. I love you so much, and I'm sorry I didn't realize it until after you were gone. I'm sorry I didn't have the words that would've made both of our lives so much happier a year ago."

"I love you too, Mac," Stella interrupted his rant with a smile, and he kissed her again, much to the crowd's delight.

The pair of them made their way off of the stage and Stella stayed wrapped in Mac's arms for the remainder of the ceremony. "Do you think Claire approves of us?" Stella asked in a whisper, and Mac pressed his lips to her head, saying,

"I think she's wondering what took us so long. She's probably upset with me that it took 10 years for me to realize you're the only one I could ever love after her."

Stella laughed quietly and she hugged Mac tightly. "I know I have no right to ask you this, but, come to New Orleans with me, Mac, come back with me,"

"You have every right to ask that. And I will."

She pulled back with disbelief written all over her face. "You will?"

"Yes. Danny's more than ready to take over as head of the lab, and maybe Adam can become a CSI to fill the hole in our team. Or maybe Sinclair will find someone else to become part of the team."

"Whoa, it sounds like you've got this whole thing planned out already,"

Mac smiled softly and said, "I was planning on going down to New Orleans, finding you and praying you hadn't moved on and found someone else,"

"Mac, since the moment I left New York I knew you were the only one for me. Don't ask me why it took me a year to come back,"

"It's in the past, Stel. All we can do is move forward, together,"

"Together," Stella agreed and kissed him. "I love you," She whispered, and he kissed her again, murmuring,

"I love you too."

_**In memorial of those that lost their lives in the 9/11 terrorist attacks**_


End file.
